Only for You
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: [BxS] Bad things happen when people boss Boss around. Boss snaps and yells at the troublemaker, but something even worse happends. Will Boss be too late to save her?


**Y'all heard right! The Oneshot Queen is back in an all-new adventure! You're gonna love this one! Super cuteness, romance, a teeny bit of humor, and everything else you need to enjoy a great story! Review please!**

**Only for You by cappyandpashy4ever**

"Just because your name is Boss, doesn't mean you get to boss me around! The chair should go over here!"

"Now you listen here Miss Pop Princess, I built this clubhouse, so I make the rules, and I say the chair stays where it was!"

"You can't tell me how to live my life! This rubbish dump of a clubhouse is horrible! I at least deserve to sit where I want!"

"I don't care how much you think you deserve it! Now hand over that chair and put it back over here!"

"No, it should go there!"

"Here!"

"There!"

"Here!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" yelled Maxwell, walking in between Boss and Sparkle to prevent them from breaking out in a fistfight. "What has gotten into you two? Ever since Sparkle moved in here, you guys have been arguing like crazy!"

"It's not my fault!" Sparkle defended herself. "I should get special treatment, even in this horrible place!"

"Oh yeah? And what's so bad about the clubhouse?" Boss asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I smells like woodchips, for one!" Sparkle yelled. "And there's no pool or room service!"

"This isn't a hotel, smart one!" Boss taunted. "We all have to do our fair share here!"

"Ugh!" Sparkle sounded disgusted. "You expect me to work in a pigsty such as this?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Um, can I ask something?" Oxnard piped up. "If you hate it here so much, why did you come to live here?"

"Oxnard has a point." Dexter agreed. "If I remember correctly, Sparkle, you just showed up on our doorstep a few weeks ago and started demanding food and service."

"Yeah," Panda added. "Not to be rude, but if you want room service and all that jazz, why don't you just go home?"

"Well…I…" Sparkle began. "Humph!" She cried, taking a seat in the chair that she and Boss had been fighting over earlier.

"Oh, so that's it." Boss said, glaring at Sparkle. "You're not going to tell us why you're here, hmm? Are you here to boss us around? Because that's all you've been doing! Ever since you came here, it's been nag, nag, and nag with you! We're trying our hardest to make you happy, and when we do something nice for you, you just insult us and tell us we did it wrong! Why won't you leave? If life's so horrible here, why not just pack up and leave right now? Or do you need to annoy us even more before you go? Just in case you can't take a hint, we all want you to go home, Sparkle! We'd all be better off if you'd just GO HOME!"

Silence followed Boss's outburst, until a small sniffle came from Sparkle.

She looked up at Boss, and he realized she was crying.

"Sparkle, I…" murmured Boss, not meaning to make her cry.

"I'm…sorry." Sparkle finally uttered. "I didn't mean to boss you all around. But I didn't just come here to do that. The reason I don't go home is because…I can't."

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Boss.

"My owner, Glitter, got a new pet cat." Sparkle told them, still gently crying. "And now she doesn't pay any attention to me at all. She neglected to feed me, pet me, or give me any notice. So one day, Glitter's mom thought by now, I must've been dead of starvation or something, and threw my cage into the trash. But I managed to escape, and I came here because it's the only place I knew of where I could get care. But now that I knew how you all feel about me, I wonder if I would've been better off…"

"Sparkle…" Boss said in shock.

"Dead…" Sparkle said in a far off tone. Then before anyone knew what was happening, Sparkle had pushed Boss out of the way and raced outside.

Boss crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"Oh great Boss, look what you've done!" he scolded himself, beginning to hit himself on the head.

"Boss, it's not your fault." Pashmina said, grabbing one of Boss's fists to stop him from hitting himself.

"Yeah Boss," Sandy grabbed his other fist. "You don't need to beat yourself up for it."

"It is my fault!" Boss exclaimed. "She was neglected and alone, and I said all those horrible things about her. Now she probably feels so bad she'll commit suicide or some…"

Boss's voice trailed off as he took in what Sparkle had said earlier.

"Oh my god! She is going to commit suicide!" Boss yelled. He wrenched his fists from Sandy and Pashmina's grasp and ran out to the yard.

At first, no sign of Sparkle could be seen. But then, he looked up, and there she was, poised at the top of an extremely tall tree.

"Sparkle!" Boss called up to her. "Don't jump!"

"Why?" she said sadly. "So I can mess some more lives up? Trust me Boss, the world will be better without me!"

"That's not true!" Boss yelled. "When I said those things, I didn't want you to go and kill yourself!"

"What's the use…" Sparkle sighed. "Besides, who will care if I just…disappear from the world…"

And then, she did it.

She jumped.

SHE JUMPED.

Sparkle closed her eyes as she dived from the tree branch. The wind blasted against her fur as she kept falling down…down…

Boss had no time to think. He didn't care for his own safety. He didn't think about what would happen. All he thought about was saving Sparkle.

As the falling figure came closer and closer to the ground, Boss had no choice but to dive under her. He felt as if his spine snapped with the impulse of Sparkle hitting his body, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she was safe. Sparkle was safe.

"You…saved me." Sparkle said, getting off of Boss and looking at her feet. "Why?"

"Because," Boss winced at his pain. "I may not look like it Sparkle, but I really care about you. I love you, and I'd never be able to live with myself if I let you die. So please, please let yourself live Sparkle."

Sparkle looked up into Boss's warm brown eyes. Her own eyes were glistening with tears. But despite the crystal tears dripping down her chin, a bold smile shined on her face, and that was enough to tell Boss that she would be alright.

"Okay Boss." Sparkle said, still crying with a smile. "I'll live. But only for you Boss, only for you."

Boss grinned. "Hang on, one of your ribbons is falling out." He reached out to straighten it."

"Here." Sparkle took out the ribbon and offered it to Boss. "Take this so you can think of me."

"No," Boss said, pushing it back. "I don't need to think of you."

"What?" Sparkle yelled. "You don't want to think of me?"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" said Boss. "I mean, I don't need some dumb old ribbon when I've got the real Sparkle right beside me."

"Oh, so now my ribbon is stupid is it?" Sparkle argued. "At least it's not as bad as that smelly old hat you always wear!"

"Hey!" Boss said. "My hat is great! And it isn't even that smelly!"

"You're right! Your hat isn't that smelly. What's smellier is…" Sparkle thought rapidly about a good insult. "Your breath!"

"My breath is not smelly!" Boss yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Sparkle said playfully.

"Oh, it's on!" Boss yelled.

And before they knew it, their faces came extraordinarily close.

"Nope, you're right." Sparkle said after they broke apart. "Minty fresh."

"Hey, you tricked me!" Boss cried.

"Did I, Boss?" Sparkle asked. "Or were you the one who really wanted to kiss me all along?"

To this, Boss had no reply, and even if he had a reasonable answer, he wouldn't have been able to say it, for at that moment, Sparkle gave Boss an obvious wink, and scurried into the clubhouse.

Boss touched his tingling lips and grinned. Now he didn't have to worry about Sparkle. He knew she would live to see another day.

_But only for you…_

-

-

**Wee-hee! That was fun! I liked this oneshot a lot! Please review!**


End file.
